


Just One Yesterday

by STsuki



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Crying, Drama, Fucking civil war, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:19:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6421852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STsuki/pseuds/STsuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando las opciones se acaban y al intentar mejorar te hundes más en el abismal agujero negro que representa tu vida, es quizás el momento de dejarte ir a la negrura...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One Yesterday

**Author's Note:**

> Hola!! Vengo con un Stony cuyo título es de la canción del mismo nombre del grupo Fall out boy. Lo escribí para un concurso organizado por la página HAIL Stony: Armour & Shield cuyo tema era escribir un final para la Civil War. Ya hice Memoryless que es un drama con final feliz, ahora hay trailer nuevo por lo que este shot no es tan feliz xD
> 
> Las votaciones están abiertas, les dejo el album para que miren todas las cosas tan lindas que hicieron las stoners!
> 
>  
> 
> [Works concurso](https://www.facebook.com/media/set/?set=a.593310097492808.1073741868.226600160830472&type=3)
> 
>  
> 
> Amo este fandom.
> 
> Y bueno si les gusta el fic y quieren regalarme un like para que la historia sea conocida el enlace a facebook esta aquí [Just one yesterday](https://www.facebook.com/226600160830472/photos/a.593310097492808.1073741868.226600160830472/593314004159084/?type=3&theater)

.

Tony

.

Su armadura cedió ante la fuerza del ataque de Arnim Zola, demasiado entretenidos en su disputa estúpida, Steve solo le había hecho caso cuando ya era demasiado tarde y el Cráneo Rojo, ni más ni menos, Arnim Zola y un buen ejercito de soldados Hydra, hicieron su gran entrada. Jodida, puta suerte la suya.

Todo era un caos, pero no sería Tony Stark si no tuviera por lo menos 10 planes bajo la manga en caso de que todo se fuera a la mierda. Como usualmente sucedía.

Arnim Zola no parecía estar hecho para el combate, pero lucía preparado para enfrentarse a él de un modo específico y un sudor frío empezó a correrle por las sienes.  Su cuerpo se movió por inercia al escuchar el zumbido característico de un escudo justo a tiempo para que este impactara contra Zola mientras él hacía explotar los propulsores contra dos soldados que iban directamente en su contra.

—Lo siento, pero no en lo absoluto Iron Man. _Insight_ solo ha sido retrasado… Me temo que ahora las cosas se harán a la vieja usanza.

La voz mecánica con su fuerte acento estaba muy segura de lo que decía. Tony desarmo a otro soldado y recogió el escudo lanzándolo en la dirección general de Steve. Giro con los propulsores en estado defensivo y luego una descarga eléctrica inició en su mano derecha. Su cabeza zumbo y la voz de Jarvis dejó de responder, cerca del reactor otra descarga con más potencia golpeo a Tony, cayó al piso y empezó a retorcerse sin control de su armadura.

—Lo siento si duele señor Stark, mis métodos habrían sido por lo menos más sofisticados que un mezclador de electrones desarrollado por S.H.I.E.L.D pero me temo que no hay más tiempo para usted, curioso que los buenos tengan más de una forma de incapacitarlo.

Tony se hinco buscando impulso para ponerse de pie cuando un par de manos sujetaron con firmeza su casco hasta destrozar el mecanismo que mantenía en su sitio la placa frontal. Sus ojos se abrieron con horror al sentir la textura mecánica entrar en contacto con su piel y después disolverse, invadiendo como un parasito, buscando…

—Señor Stark tiene usted una mente maravillosa, podría decir que es casi tan grandiosa como la mía, será una pena que sea inservible una vez que consiga lo que estoy buscando…

Tony lanzo un grito de agonía pura y peleo sabiendo que no iba a ganar. Él y solo él tenía el nombre de las personas interesadas en el registro, sí Zola conseguía los datos, sí él tenía su mente condenaría a todo el mundo a aquello de lo que siempre había intentado salvarlo…

Cerró los ojos y respiró una última vez construyendo muros en su mente tan rápido como Zola los destruía.

_—¡RUMLOW!_

Desactivo manualmente la parte superior de la armadura y el aire fresco alivio un poco su tormento.

Dos silbidos agudos cortaron el aire. Precisos, imparables, mortales… El impacto no significo mucho, la calidez deslizándose a raudales por dos agujeros tan cerca de su corazón maltrecho y roto se sintió como un alivio y Zola había recibido su parte justa de daño. Lo suficiente para dejar su mente tranquila.

 Un aro de metal salió rodando lejos de él y pensó que era justo, así es como se sentía. Solo…

La visión se puso borrosa, sus intentos por respirar provocaron una burbuja de sangre que se deslizó sinuosa por sus labios entreabiertos. Todo pesaba, era tan pesado. La consciencia rápidamente se diluyó aunque podía seguir escuchando esos horribles lamentos histéricos de la gente que amaba a su alrededor. Sus ojos vieron un atisbo de brillante color rojo antes de cerrarlos y dejarse ir por un vacío del que no quería salir jamás.

_—¡TONY! ¡TONY!_

.

Brock

.

Estuvo semanas encerrado en un agujero al que Romanov lo había arrojado con la esperanza de que Winter haya podido llegar a un sitio en el que pudiera estar a salvo y ser libre. Siendo franco, no había esperado salir de ahí nunca, pero una mañana hubo un revuelo, gente movió cosas, grito de forma escandalosa y lo sacaron arrastrando de ahí a una sucia celda, aun peor que ese agujero, oculta probablemente en una bodega.

No había esperado nada bueno, en cambio ahí estaba él jodido Iron Man o mejor dicho Tony Stark. Con un brazo roto, un rostro aún peor y la resignación de un hombre con el temple destrozado.   

—Tú conoces al soldado de invierno, no sé que más esperar de él. Necesitamos conocimiento táctico y una estrategia. Hydra… Esta haciendo todo esto peor. Son los únicos que se benefician de esto y no puedo confiar más en Steve. Me equivoque con él. Todo el mundo lo hizo.

Brock no sabía si estaba ebrio o solo era un moribundo creyendo que hablando con una persona menos bendecida que él iba a darle un poco de absolución. Pero de algo estaba seguro, cuando le pusiera las manos encima a Winter, iba a acordarse de él por el resto de su vida.

Recibió una paliza de Rogers y sus amiguitos, dejo que lo encerraran en un sótano mohoso y mal oliente y el va y juega con el Capitán América a iniciar una guerra civil. Probablemente había quedado imbécil después de tanto lavado cerebral de Hydra. Y pensar que él había evitado dentro de lo posible que lo pincharan más de lo necesario desde que se volvió su  controlador. Para lo que sirvió. Rogers solo debía batir las pestañas y ahí estaría  James, moviendo la cola a sus pies como un perrito enfermo de amor.

—¿No estamos demasiado viejos para esto Stark?

—¿Para qué? ¿Suspirar como un par de adolescentes o tener celos resentidos por culpa de los dos sujetos más súper calientes que conoceremos en nuestras vidas?

Rumlow arqueó una ceja casi divertido. Y el que había creído que en Hydra tenían problemas de comunicación. Ahí verdaderamente había celos infantiles.

—Entiendes que si salgo o no, esta mierda nunca va a terminar ¿Verdad?

—No me importa, cada vez que trato de hacer lo que es bueno para el mundo una ciudad es destruida, construyo un genocida maniaco o mis amigos pelean unos contra otros.

Brock rió había una ironía deliciosa incapaz de ignorar en esas palabras.

—¿Qué fue lo que Rogers te hizo para que actúes como una esposa alienada? No espera. ¿Ustedes están casados?

—Barnes me disparó justo a la cara y al imbécil solo se le ocurrió decir. “Lo siento Tony pero es mi amigo”. Su amigo, su Bucky, me preguntó que va a pensar de él cuando se entere quien mató a Howard. El también era su amigo… y sí es así como los trata…

Bueno, no tenía sentido negarlo. James había hecho muchas cosas jodidas para Hydra a lo largo de 70 años. ¿No era ya suficiente? Tener la libertad de decidir qué hacer después de todo ese tiempo, no significaba que esas decisiones fuesen correctas. Vaya y ahora tenía el sentido moral para juzgar a Winter. Genial.

—¿Y qué necesitas de mi?

—No somos amigos, no te debo nada y aunque te saque de aquí no me debes nada. Quiero  tú palabra de que cuando el momento llegue, tendrás mi espalda y no vas a desaprovechar la oportunidad.

—¿Plan de contingencia?

—El doceavo. ¿Trato?

—Tienes un trato Stark.

Y la oportunidad llego cuando escucho el grito agónico de Stark al otro lado de esa carnicería. Un novato perdió el sentido bajo su puño y salto a la plataforma más cercana con el rifle de asalto preparado. Ajusto el arma y apunto contra el cuello de Stark.

El aire a su alrededor pareció agitarse y al mismo tiempo la batalla ralentizarse. Winter estaba pateando agentes de Hydra como si se tratara de latas de refresco. Rogers estaba peleando contra un psicópata de 1940 y el muchacho araña lo había visto y ahora se balanceaba con velocidad en su dirección. Vio un destello y medio segundo más tarde la armadura desprenderse. No pensó solo disparo, dos veces justo al corazón. Nunca fallaba y la patada en el rostro por el mocoso fue una confirmación, más los gritos histéricos de todo el mundo.

Había pensado que Rogers sería el primero en correr al lado de Stark pero el hombre tenía un aplomo de hierro, lamentaba el estado del Cráneo Rojo, pero más preocupado estaba él cuando el escudo se lanzo en su dirección y los puñetazos y patadas se descargaron con furia sobre su cuerpo. Nunca se acostumbraría a ser golpeado por un súper soldado.

La sangre broto de su nariz rota y parpadeo en la confusión cuando un brazo metálico familiar detuvo  al Capitán.

—¿Por qué…?

Brock echo atrás la cabeza con la mirada perdida.

—Porque hicimos un trato… Le di mi palabra… Y ya no había nadie más en quien confiar…

Lo último que recuerda es un duro puñetazo antes de desmayarse.

.

Peter

.

Iron Man era un héroe excepcional. Tony Stark era todo eso y más. Él siempre había sabido quién era y si tuviera más opciones se habría asegurado de que estudiara en lugar de ser un vigilante trepa muros. Algo estaba por pasar y debían de hacer que Steve entrara en razón. Así que le dijo gracias por querer ayudar y le dio un traje que lo protegería más que el horroroso spandex que usaba, que lo había ofendido personalmente cuando se entero que de eso estaba hecho su traje.

El debía distraer al Capitán América el tiempo suficiente para que escuchara del Cráneo Rojo y si todo salía mal bueno, estaba el tipo de las cicatrices espeluznantes. Crossbones, cubriendo su espalda. Debía sacarlo en cuanto todo se pusiera feo y se habría sentido más ofendido si la Viuda Negra no le hubiera dado una mirada que lo hizo correr y esconderse detrás de Iron Man.

Ellos no parecían conocer su historia muy bien pero cuando algo incluía correr y ponerse seguro eso solo podía significar que las cosas se pondrían horribles, horribles y no habría más opción que pelear o morir.

Por eso cuando el espeluznante Cráneo Rojo y Zola con un sequito de seguidores de Hydra aparecieron, y el infierno se desato el olvido por completo a Tony porque joder, eso era épico y de miedo y después estaba un grito agónico. Un lamento desgarrador y Zola introduciendo una masa extraña  en el cerebro de Tony. La armadura se había visto comprometida y su sentido arácnido se volvió loco. Crossbones destacaba como una jodida súper nova y lo vio apuntando directamente a Tony. Se deshizo de un par de hombres sujetándolos al suelo con su telaraña y se balanceo en medio de las balas y el caos y el horror. Se movió lo más rápido que pudo pero los disparos helaron su sangre. Sus pies impactaron directamente contra el rostro de Crossbones y luego los gritos inundaron sus oídos.

Sus ojos estaban borrosos y cuando llego junto a Tony… War machine estaba teniendo un ataque de nervios. A los pies de su amigo estaban los restos destrozados de Zola y un reguero de sangre desdibujaba la silueta de Tony Stark. De Iron Man. El genio, el ídolo… pero  sobre todo del ser humano, el ser humano frágil y vulnerable como cualquier otro en el mundo.

Los sollozos escaparon sin control de sus labios y alguien lo tiro en un abrazo apretado.

Un aro de metal llamo su atención y lo tomo con su telaraña antes de alejarse de ahí con un grito de rabia. Empezó a noquear a todos los asesinos de Hydra que tenía cerca para que no huyeran del hangar.

¿Cuántos más debían morir por su tardanza?

.

Bucky

.

Steve lo encontró. Capturado en una vieja instalación de Hydra por un par de novatos. Era un error infame. Si Brock se enteraba iba a matarlo por desperdiciar la oportunidad que le había comprado. Estaba en un sitio que le tomaría meses poder penetrar si quería sacarlo de ahí y no podía hacerlo solo, con tantas organizaciones diferentes tras él.

La única razón por la que había intentado irse de ahí tenía que ver con el esfuerzo que había puesto Brock en darle una alternativa incluso mucho tiempo antes de recordar quién era. Se lo debía. Pero Steve siempre lo ayudo, y cuando lo encontró sabiendo en la posición que estaría de todas maneras lo eligió a él.

Tony Stark el pretencioso hijo de Howard y las cabezas en el poder, sin importar si era S.H.I.E.L.D o Hydra e incluso el mismo gobierno que representaba a la nación por la que aún estaba en guerra, decían que era peligroso e inestable. No los culpaba, era cierto. Pero creer que ellos, estos superhéroes serían mejores bajo el influjo de gente así. Era ser estúpido e ingenuo. Y si para ayudar a Steve tenía que deshacerse de esos imbéciles, bueno siempre había que hacer sacrificios.

Y entonces después de hacer una pausa en la paliza, ese mocoso que apenas debía estar en secundaria con su traje de araña llegó y se robo el escudo.  

Vaya Punk entusiasta. Le recordó un poco a Steve en su juventud y por la expresión traicionada e impresionada de su amigo ahí había más de lo que le había dicho.

—¡Tony! ¿¡Por qué lo trajiste!? ¡Spiderman vete de aquí!

—Uh… no Capitán, señor, Iron Man tiene algo importante que decir.

Justo cuando el chico termino de decir eso, un pequeño mini ejercito los rodeo desde todas las plataformas y una unidad apunto directamente contra ellos mientras que la otra enfocaba un punto no identificado en el cielo. Con pasos silenciosos un hombre ataviado de pies a cabeza con equipo táctico y una calavera pintada sobre su máscara se dejó ver y apunto directamente contra su cabeza.

—¡Crossbones!

—La situación es crítica Stark, Cráneo rojo estará aquí pronto.

Bucky le dedico una mirada larga y evaluadora, pero los gritos de Steve lo trajeron al presente de nuevo.

—¿Spiderman y Croosbones? ¿¡Tony qué mierda!?

—¡Si escucharas esto no pasaría! ¡Es una trampa! ¡Cráneo Rojo y-!

Bucky estaba confundido pero a sus espaldas un gusano de Hydra cayó muerto mientras todo el mundo se reagrupaba ante el ataque externo. Rápidamente entendió porque este equipo resultaba tan amenazante para las esferas de poder y destructivo para los civiles que se veían inmiscuidos en sus luchas.

También porque Stark se había quedado del otro lado cuando era evidente que su lealtad no estaba ahí.

Termino peleando codo a codo con Black Panther y Hawkeye hasta que tuvo a Brock a una distancia mínima de 10 metros. Con él a su espalda podía tomar a Zola sin ninguna interferencia. Eso no resarciría 70 años de mierda, pero podría ser un comienzo.

Brock escapo de su vista un segundo y observo el preciso momento en que Stark decidía que eso tenía que terminar.

La Bruja destrozo un jet cuando percibió el impacto y el ataque cambio. Todo el mundo empezó a neutralizar enemigos y no sabía si eran conscientes, pero también estaban creando un círculo de defensa impenetrable para Stark. Él no iba a sobrevivir, Brock era malditamente bueno en su trabajo. Casi tanto como él. Y sí había decidido apoyar a Stark es porque era necesario, después de todo si Stark era un poco como el hombre que imaginaba. No iba a dejar esa bomba de relojería que significaban sus amigos en otras manos que no fueran las suyas, sin importar los medios.

El chico araña inmovilizó a Brock y un momento más tarde un escudo lo estampo violentamente contra el muro. Steve llego como una fiera contra él. Bucky fue hacia ellos, podía ver el dolor, la angustia y el corazón roto. Se sintió horrible imaginar el devastador agujero que estaba consumiéndolo, imagino su propia muerte y el hecho que de haber podido, Steve no lo habría superado. Ya estaban ahí, las grietas, las lágrimas, la muerte…

—¡Stevie basta!

—¿Por qué…?

Brock echo atrás la cabeza con la mirada perdida.

—Porque hicimos un trato… Le di mi palabra… Y ya no había nadie más en quien confiar…

No pudo detener el último puñetazo de Steve y sostuvo con cuidado el cuerpo de Brock, sabiendo que esas palabras eran en parte para él.

Un destello atrapo su mirada y curioso observo esa cadena brillante con un aro desmedidamente caro en ella. Steve nunca dio una mierda por cosas así, ni si quiera las placas del ejercito que representaban todo lo que eras en el campo de batalla. Sorpresas y más sorpresas.

Bucky revisó con eficiencia a Brock, había tenido peores palizas, podía dejarlo un tiempo al cuidado de los hombres con los que llego.

—¡Steve ve! ¡Yo me encargo de Schmidt!

Sí se quedaba, la culpa lo haría perder su mierda.

Después de todo solo había querido matar al marido de su mejor amigo. Y en el proceso abandonó a la única persona que no iba a juzgarlo nunca por lo que hizo como el Soldado de Invierno.

.

Steve

.

Rápidamente todo se había vuelto una completa locura. Casi se vuelve loco cuando Spiderman aterrizo frente a todos con su escudo entre manos. Él y Tony mantuvieron un ojo en el por meses desde su primera aparición. Y aunque había insistido mucho tiempo en hacerlo parte de los Vengadores Tony siempre dijo no. Era un niño. Por más que él Capitán América haya sido un kamikaze, no eran los años 40´s más y para eso estaban ellos ¿no? Para eso estaban los Vengadores, para que niños como él no tuvieran que morir a manos de lunáticos enfermos que aparecían cada mes intentando conquistar el mundo o destruirlo.

Después llegó el acta de registro y también Bucky. Las dos situaciones terminaron mezclándose y no iba a permitir que instancias tan corruptibles le dijeran quienes eran los malos ahora.

¡Tony lo sabía!

Había peleado contra ello desde que se convirtió en Iron Man. Y ahora retrocedía. Su imagen general siempre había sido una máscara cuidadosamente construida, pero jamás fue un cobarde. Jamás, ni si quiera el día que le dijo que sí.

Su escudo impacto contra Schmidt, lo desarmo y recibió un puñetazo en respuesta. Arrojo su escudo sin pensar contra Zola a una distancia considerable peleando contra Tony. Se movió justo a tiempo  y el Cráneo le dio una fuerte patada en las costillas. Ya ni si quiera estaba sorprendido. Por supuesto que iba a encontrar el modo de sobrevivir 70 años y después atravesar todos los mundos para hacer de su vida un infierno particular.

Rebotaron de un lado a otro entre patadas y puñetazos. Steve estaba iracundo, destrozaron un helicóptero y a todo aquel que se puso en su camino. Schmidt le hizo una llave y golpeo repetidamente su rostro contra el concreto antes de levantarlo y arrojarlo contra una pared.

Aturdido se levanto y el escudo aterrizo de forma ruidosa a unos metros de sus manos. Se arrojo sobre él y se cubrió de un disparo del ex nazi, tomo impulso y se lo  lanzo. El impacto fue ruidoso y luego corrió hasta llevárselo con él sobre la superficie más cercana.

Escucho el grito de Tony y un par de Hydra le cayó encima. Rhodes ya se estaba moviendo y se deshizo de ellos cuando dos disparos cruzaron el hangar de un lado a otro.

Todo se detuvo por los segundos más catastróficos de su vida y después el dolor lo encegueció más que los golpes de su adversario y la rabia. Él dolor fue lo que lo dejó lívido.

Escucho el estallido de un avión y los gritos histéricos de sus amigos. Las cosas habían cambiado se sentía en el aire y en el modo en el que los miembros de Hydra se movían. Steve se arrojó hacia el cráneo Rojo y golpeó su rostro una y otra vez hasta que el hombre quedo hecho una masa sanguinolenta en el piso.

Se levantó y busco su escudo. Observó a Spiderman y luego al hombre que permanecía en el suelo con su rifle de asalto entre las manos. Fue a por él.

—¡Stevie basta!

Bucky estaba frente a él. Protegiendo a Rumlow. Con los puños en alto dispuesto a golpearlo si se acercaba de nuevo.

¿Por qué? Todo estaba mal. Todo estaba tan equivocado.

—¿Por qué…?

Brock tosió intento incorporarse y cayó con los ojos vidriosos. Miró al cielo y respondió.

—Porque hicimos un trato… Le di mi palabra… Y ya no había nadie más en quien confiar…

Su mano se descargó con violencia en su contra. Había resentimiento en las palabras y no había hablado solo por él. Buck inspeccionó con ternura y cuidado a Brock, y cuando comprobó que no estaba herido de gravedad se puso de pie dejándolo al cuidado del equipo de ataque de Tony.

—¡Steve ve! ¡Yo me encargo de Schmidt!

Buck lo empujó con fuerza en dirección a Tony y escucho el grito rabioso de Spiderman.

—¡Ve!

Bucky sabía. Steve miró su pecho y vio la sangre y el uniforme destrozado. Como una estrella el anillo refulgía con vida propia y corrió hacia Tony. Vagamente observo a Black Panther, Hawkeye, Spiderman y Ant Man correr tras Buck noqueando a todo aquel que se interpusiera a su paso.

Cuando llegó frente a Tony. Visión mantenía las manos presionadas sobre su pecho. Natasha le daba RCP y la Bruja Escarlata mantenía el perímetro bajo su control. Rhodes miraba impotente la sangre aumentar alrededor de Tony ladrando ordenes una y otra vez, pidiendo apoyo médico inmediato a quien quiera que quisiera escucharlo.

Steve sujeto el rostro de Tony y observó los restos de vida diluirse de sus ojos en un flash maravilloso y cruel. Como una puesta de sol y la muerte de un siervo a manos de un cazador. Vio un destello maravilloso de risa y alegría antes de que su pecho se detuviera por completo.

Las lágrimas nublaban la visión de Nat e ignoraba el lamento y los sollozos rotos en su voz. Visión aparto sus manos lentamente del pecho de Tony y las coloco sobre los brazos de Natasha.

Steve se  inclinó sobre Tony y respiró lentamente contra la piel de su mejilla.

Aún estaba tibia.

Con su interior entumecido susurro sus adioses y se movió en piloto automático cuando la ayuda médica llego.

Solo hicieron oficial lo que ya sabían.

Había un silencio tétrico a su alrededor. La perdida inundaba a todo el mundo ahí reunido de un modo u otro. A Tony siempre le gusto la ironía y burlarse de sí mismo al decir que los héroes nunca ganaban en la vida real.

Por lo menos se había ido bajo sus propios términos.

Su puño encontró la pared y se perdió por completo.

.

All

.

Wanda vio el impacto como si estuviera dirigido a ella y un jet estalló a su lado en cientos de fragmentos. Un escudo se formo sin pensarlo alrededor de Tony aterrorizada por ver morir a otra persona así…

—¡TONY! ¡TONY!

War Machine derrapo tan cerca de Tony como pudo y se deshizo de la armadura deslizando sus manos temblorosas contra las heridas.

—Amigo… No hagas esto Tony… Por favor Tony…

—Es-ta… Bi-en…

—Tony no hables, Dios mío quédate conmigo, por favor, por favor amigo…

—¡Muévete Rhodes!

La siempre controlada Natasha lo aparto y Visión tomo su lugar presionando con firmeza sus manos sobre la herida en el pecho de Tony. Tomo su comunicador y pidió refuerzos y apoyo médico. Tony se salvaría siempre lo hacía.

Había gritos histéricos y maldiciones violentas.

Clint elimino de los sitios con altura a todos los miembros de  Hydra y Scott creció derribando con golpes certeros a quienes intentaban escapar.

Spiderman aterrizó tambaleándose frente al cuerpo de Tony y lloro con voz aguda e incontrolable, de ese modo que tendría un niño pequeño de demostrar su dolor. Black Panther lo abrazo contra su costado y tiro de él hacia una esquina lejos de ahí. Él niño volvió a la lucha como un condenado pero se sentía en el aire. Una presencia de la que se habían salvado muchas veces antes.

—¡Tash!

—¡Sigue aquí Clint!

Rumlow perdió el sentido contra Steve y Bucky salió corriendo tras el Cráneo Rojo, Clint lo siguió sabiendo que sí se quedaba probablemente vería morir a un amigo y por los pasos a su espalda no era él único.

Steve fue una sombra oscura y tenue sobre ellos. Tony reacciono a él de forma breve como siempre lo hacía. Y Natasha solo le pidió que esperase un par de minutos, solo un poco.

Steve exhalo un suspiro agudo y él corazón de Tony dejó de latir. Su pecho simplemente se detuvo entre una respiración y la siguiente y Rhodes se rompió a sus espaldas.

Visión coloco sus manos contra sus hombros.

—Es suficiente. No respira.

—¡Déjame!

Natasha siguió dando RCP y Wanda sollozó mientras Rhodes caía de rodillas llorando en silencio.

Las lágrimas en Nat fluyeron hasta que ese dolor se transformo en un grito de rabia y golpeó el pecho de Tony antes de ahogar otro sollozo.

Los especialistas médicos los apartaron a todos e intentaron por todos los medios encontrar algo. Sus voces agudas y temblorosas confirmaron lo que sus corazones ya sabían.

Tony murió…

Tony estaba muerto, inerte, quieto y callado.

Estaría frío y su hermosa mente brillante iba a ser tragada por gusanos.

No habría más chistes bobos, ni juguetes brillantes. No habría más entrevistas bizarras ni fiestas de caridad. No habría más ceremonias, ni obras de reconstrucción, no habría acta de registro…

No habría daños colaterales, solo su angustia y el dolor.

Él era el daño colateral, él era el sacrificio y el corazón roto.

Era él quien iba a tomar la responsabilidad por todos ellos, por todo el equipo. Por los héroes conocidos y los que aun estaban en el anonimato.

_Bueno Cap, si hay alguien que debe tomar una por el equipo, ese definitivamente soy yo. Tengo más práctica, anciano._

 

Steve sostuvo  la mano de Tony con sus anillos puestos chocando de vez en cuando. Spiderman se lo dio mientras esperaba para reconocer el cuerpo. Aún llevaba su sangre y se lo puso en cuanto estuvieron solos.

Estaba funcionando como en trance, su interior se encontraba como anestesiado y solo podía pensar una y otra vez que eso estaba mal. Que si alguien debía morir ese debió ser él. 

Respiro profundamente y se inclinó contra su pecho.

Si los dioses de otros mundos existían, seguramente habría una manera de…

Las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas y sollozo en silencio esperando que el dolor se acabara aunque fuese solo un poco.

 

En la esquina más oscura de la habitación  unos ojos cansados y tristes se deslizaron a través del agujero que Strange acaba de abrir para él.

—¿Listo?

—Siempre.

 

_Lo siento, lo siento, perdóname, por favor…_

_Te amo._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Bien esto es esencialmente culpa del Winterbones, en particular a la serie kisses que estoy escribiendo, apuntando al ["i´m sorry" kiss](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4433027/chapters/14408305) \+ un one shot ruso + el jodido tráiler del demonio, las declaraciones de todo el mundo y la desvalorización total a Tony. 
> 
> Ya se que los rumores apuntan al Baron Zemo como villano pero lo que ocurrió en el cómic es diferente a lo que pasó en las pelis, por lo que una aparición dramática del red skull y la aparición física de Zola me gustó más, además este último es un bioquímico y sabe sobre robótica, por supuesto que podía crear una bacteria biotecnológica para robarse la mente de Tony en vista de que no tiene el extremis y me gusta jugar con la idea fundamental del arco principal de civil war en los cómics que es que Tony aceptó el acta porque no iba a dejar en manos de nadie más a sus amigos (Hasta que se vuelve un megalomano irritante) y Steve actúa como un idiota durante todo el primer cómic así que dije bien, eso suena bien para esta historia.
> 
> Gracias por leer :D espero no haberlos aburrido Saludines!


End file.
